Losing You
by Kiraeon
Summary: Sometimes the future you've dreamed about is absolutely nothing compared to the reality staring you in the face. Bel-centric, Gameverse.


_This popped into my head as soon as the scene on Route 8 from Pokemon Black finished. Poor Bel/Bianca; she became such an endearing character in that game. You can't help but feel for that poor girl. This has nothing to do with 'Uninvited' or 'Crazy'; it's a stand alone one-shot. So please enjoy it and check out some of the authors and fics on my favorites list! They could all use some more love!_

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

It wasn't supposed to be like this at all.

Those shadows in those gorgeous blue eyes, as warm and as pure as the summer skies, were never supposed to be there. The worry, the stress and fear she could see the younger girl struggling to hide stared right back out at her as she tried to reassure her that everything was okay, she _wasn't_ panicking and that she didn't have to worry. Her voice, her tone, and her body language all said one thing; but those eyes never lied- and it broke Bel's heart all the more because of it.

It should be _her_ in charge of saving the world from some guy who sounded like he'd gone off the deep end. It should be _her_ reassuring Touko that everything was going to be okay, and that she shouldn't worry- because _she_ would take care of it and they'd come back to do their journey together again.

It wasn't fair.

This journey was supposed to be _fun_ and filled with good, happy memories for the three of them. It was supposed to be something they did as the three of them, like the adventures they'd had as children. It was supposed to be like the good old days, where the only threat in the world was one of their parents coming in and interrupting their fantasy world with the announcement of dinner, or that it was time for bed. They were all supposed to grow stronger together, to be the unstoppable trio that they imagined themselves as being in their childhood days and dreamed of becoming.

They weren't supposed to fall apart, weren't supposed to be going their separate ways. They were supposed to face this together, to be _heroes_ together and make a legend for all three of them that the world would talk about forever and ever.

Cheren wasn't supposed to lose himself looking for strength and what it _truly_ meant to be strong.

Touko wasn't supposed to be saddled with the fate of the whole world, having to go search for the stone that housed the second, just as dangerous, legendary dragon in order to fight some guy who wanted her to prove him wrong.

...and she, _she_ wasn't supposed to have been so lost, so weak and pathetic

. She was supposed to be the one who grew the most, who rose up and surprised both Cheren and Touko by becoming a Champion, waiting for them at the end of the Pokemon League before they finished _their_ battles with the Elite Four... and then she'd lose to Touko and win against Cheren. And after that... and after that, they were going to go home, have a really big, really cool party and spend the whole night partying until they dropped from exhaustion, falling asleep while holding each others' hands _just_ like they had when they were children.

But that's not the way things had turned out.

Bel turned away after a very false, very forced cheerful farewell to her best friend and began walking, listening until she heard the sound of those familiar boot steps turn and crunch their way through the dirt and into the gateway that away from Route 8. When those boots hit the concrete just before the entrance, the blonde haired girl turned around and watched the brunette's back disappear into the building.

Her knees gave out from beneath her and she sank to the dirty ground, Musharna popping out of her Pokeball to hover anxiously over her shoulder as she burst into tears. It didn't matter how many times her fists, the back of her hands, wiped away the tears, more just fell in their place as she silently begged her friend to forgive her. Prayed that Touko could forgive her for being too weak, for not being able to do this in her place.

And wept; because she'd never felt the loss of that _something_ she'd had as a child with Cheren and Touko more strongly than she did right at that moment.


End file.
